I Miss You
by IcePrinceX
Summary: Hello there, the angel from my nightmare. The shadow in the background of the mourge. The unsuspecting victum of darkness in the valley. We can live like Jack and Sally if we want. Where you can always find me. And we'll have Halloween on Christmas.


**The Beginning To the End**

I sat there, and stared out the window. The same one I would always sit and stare out, looking for him to return. Every moment without him made me bleed even more. It felt as if my heart had been ripped out of my chest, and I didn't want it back. Not without him there, _not without him_. I didn't cry not once, I wouldn't cry. He wouldn't want me to be like this.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling of sadness. Of utter despair, what was I going to do? I could see my reflection on the window. My skin was paler then usual, and my once bright red hair. Had gone dull, I looked as if a ghost._ Axel…._ I frowned; I always heard his voice in my head. Every time it came, I would remember our last moments, like now.

_He ran through the high grass, it was almost unnaturally green. It was so beautiful, I was just glad to be with him. His bright blue eyes locked with mine and I could see one emotion, love. I chased after him as he ran from me. We were both laughing, who ever said Nobodies couldn't have hearts. They were lying right through there teeth. We played for the longest part of that day, and the good thing was it wouldn't get dark._

_Not here no, not here. I finally caught up to him and tackled him into the ground. We rolled in the grass for a moment or two before finally coming to a stop. He was on top of me looking down right into my eyes. I stared back in awe, how something so beautiful could love something like me. He closed his eyes and leaned down, then our lips met. The kiss was slow, and wonderful, I couldn't get enough. _

_We separated for just a moment before delving back into our kiss. Soon it became passionate, and spicy. I knew it wouldn't go anywhere he wasn't ready yet, but for just a moment I could dream. He pulled back, his eyes still closed. He flashed me a brilliant smile and I felt my heart warm. _

_"Come on, let's get out of here." I nodded and he got off of me. As soon as I was up I grabbed his hand and we started to walk back to the dark portal. It was quiet, and there was a slight breeze, all I know is that, I should have heard him. Roxas looked at me and I saw him smile at me and say._

_"I love y-." There was a large bang, and another and another. I saw his eyes grow wider as each sound was made. I saw him start to go weak and he collapsed right into my arms._

_"Roxas! What's wrong?" I sank onto the ground with him wrapped in my arms. I started to feel something warm seep through my gloves. When I looked I saw blood. My eyes grew wide as I stared down at him. His lips were moving, but nothing was coming out._

_Soon blood started to dribble from his mouth._

_"Roxas! No you can't! Don't leave me here Roxas!" Tears started to leak from his eyes as he stared at me. I knew it was to late, just looking into his eyes. I knew he was going to die, and soon after I would follow. He started to cough, and cough._

_I leaned over and pressed my lips to his, and he stopped coughing for a moment. I could taste his blood, and it wouldn't stop flowing. Soon it all stopped, and I looked back to see his eyes staring blankly at me. My lips started to twitch, how could this happen. I started to scream bloody murder. No one could hear, no one. I was alone now with no one at my side. _

_Why! Why me! How could this happen to us. Just as we were growing into something beautiful. I started to cry dry tears, nothing would come out. I continued to cry out to the gods. I asked them to give him back to me._

_I cursed whoever did this; I never felt such pain as what I was feeling now. I pulled him up into my embrace, and he hung lifelessly in my arms. There used to such life to this now there was nothing. I stayed like this for a long time, minuets, and maybe hours. Soon I heard someone calling my name._

_"Axel! What happened?" I didn't answer; I don't think I'd talk again after this. I heard someone gasp as they probably saw what or rather who I had in my arms. _

_"Axel…. I'm so sorry." No they weren't, they didn't know how bad this hurt. I felt fire right where my heart would be. So this is what it feels like to get your heart broken. Someone tried to take Roxas from my arms and I pulled back harder. I wasn't ready to let go, nor would I. Then I was hit on the back of the head and I fell into a dark place, where Roxas haunted me._

I remember it so clearly, as if it had happened yesterday. It had been months since that day, I would never forget it. Now however, I was ready to say goodbye to the world, and be rid of its shackles. I got away from the window and walked to my kitchen, where there was a row of shiny knives. I picked up the biggest one and pulled both my sleeves up. I put the knife to my left wrist and started cutting. Right up my arm.

Soon I was dripping blood on the tiles of the floor. After I was done with my one arm I moved to the right. Before I could get the first cut the door opened and Larxene walked in. We stared at each other for a moment before she ran over to me and slapped me. She took the knife from me and I just stared down at all the blood.

"Axel! How could you do this to us? How!" She forced me to look in her eyes and I saw a flame of life. One I had lost when Roxas died.

"Axel! Is this how you will repay us? What about Roxas what would he think." I flinched at his name; I couldn't hear his name without a knife being plunged into my heart.

"We all miss him Axel, but this isn't how to go about it!" I knew she was right, but what was I to do.

"He wouldn't exactly want this but, go after the guy who killed him." It was then that I really stared at her. Why not, I should, I would avenge Roxas before I go up and join him. There was another flame in my heart now. One that hungered to destroy that who took my Roxas from me.

"That's my boy, go out there and go get that bastard who got Roxas." I nodded and used a cure on my arm, there would always be scars. However I didn't care, I walked out of my room leaving Larxene there to watch my back as I went to go kill. I wouldn't rest until I got the man or woman who took him. This was the beginning to the end of my life. I missed him, a lot.


End file.
